N Uzumaki
by jCOOLn
Summary: The Sandaime Riakage adopts another son. The first was his biological son A, the second was the jinchuriki of the Eight Tails, and the newest one is Naruto, the first wielder of the Akame (Red Eye)(Ranmaru's dojutsu), Chakra Chain bloodline, and the Dark Release. Naruto will grow up under the care of of Kumo's greatest ninja, E./Lightning armor/Red lightning/Black lightning/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

(N Uzumaki Chapter 1)

The Sandaime Riakage was walking home after a long day at the office. He was forced to sit in his office all day and sign ridiculous paper work for the most minuscule things. He was honesty being forced to sign paperwork on things that did not even matter, like what color should the reception room be painted every year, as it was a tradition. His council was being a bunch of bitches as well, and he was starting to think it was about time to kill one of them in front of the rest of the council to make sure they remembered just who he was and to remember to show him nothing but the utmost respect.

'For the love of god, I am a warrior not some secretary. If I do not start training soon then I well start to weather away behind that desk. I really need to pawn this job off on A before he smartens up and figures out it is more hell than any fame or recognition that comes with the title' thought the angry Riakage. His job was not made any easier thanks to both of his sons. His adoptive son 'Killer Bee' caused many of the civilians to complain and write him complaints that he would receive thanks to the kids annoying rapping. Then there was his oldest son 'A', who felt the use of doors troublesome, and just ran through whatever wall that happened to be in his way. That caused him to have to write up accident reports, damage reports, and also made him go through the strenuous process of paying people to repair the damages.

'God those two are going to be the death of me. I hope I can pawn this ridiculous job off on A soon, because if not I might just go insane.' Thought E, as he continued his walk towards his home. As he walked down the empty street, he heard a faint crying sound. Looking around he realized, thanks to his shinobi training, that the crying was coming from a dark alley way. Letting his curiosity get the best of him, E began to walk down the dark alley way. When he got about half way, he saw a baby wrapped in newspaper, and had a note on top of it. Curious, E picked up the baby with his left hand which was easily as big as the newborn child, and read the letter with his right hand.

'Dear kind sir/miss. This child is very special, but my failing health will not let me raise him, and I do not wish to see him put in one of those disgusting orphanages, so I have placed him here in the hopes that some kind soul will find him, and take him in. Please find it in your heart to raise my son Naruto Uzumaki.' Was what the letter said.

'So he is an Uzumaki huh. Well it looks like I just got another son, I just hope he is better than the other two idiots I already have.' Thought E. In two places in the hidden cloud village two people sneezed and started to look around for the cause. E quickly picked up the boy and began to walk home. When he got to a more crowded section, he received many looks of confusion, and wonder. It was no secret that the Riakage loved his children, and there were rumors that he wanted even more children. To them it looked like their Riakage got just what he wanted.

When E got home he was confronted by his two sons Killer Bee, and A. They both looked confused at why their hard ass father had a baby in newspaper in his arms like it was a casual thing. Bee couldn't hold it in and began laughing his ass off. When A and E gave him questioning looks Bee told them why he was laughing.

"He looks like a pirate and hits like an avalanche, and apparently he is quick to drop his pants" rapped Bee right before E punched him through a wall and gave his first born son A a swift look that said 'if you keep laughing you will die'.

"You have to admit for once his rapping brought more than just annoyance" spoke A as he tried his hardest not to laugh at the joke about his dad having an illegitimate son and Bee getting knocked through a wall.

"Har Har Har he is just a regular joker aint he" spoke E as he looked down at Naruto and smiled. He honestly wished the boy was his biological son, but that idea gave him another idea. When Bee finally crawled back he pointed something out that nobody else had seen.

"Yoh pops looky there, what do you have hear?" asked/rapped Bee. Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for iron, which is the Iron Armor Seal that was used to seal the eight tails into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn that was missing a horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried seven custom made swords on his back.

"Stop that stupid rapping Bee." Shouted A. He is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blond hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father.

"Shut up you two! This here is your new brothers, N Uzumaki." Spoke the Sandaime Riakage. Both of the boys looked shocked at first, but then Bee brought up something that he had not noticed.

"Yoh what is that on his hands, its dark and red, but thankfully he doesn't need a med?" rapped Bee. (I cannot do the whole rap every word thing, so I just won't)

"What are you talking about? What is on his hand?" spoke E, as he started to look at the babies hands. He was surprised to see there was too over lapping diamonds, with the top being a bright red color, and the bottom being a silvery color on the palms on both of his hands.

"Huh I had not noticed that before" spoke the Riakage as he scratched his head with one of his thick fingers. He thought it might be a birth mark, but his shinobi training told him otherwise. This boy was special, and he was going to find out how special no matter what.

"Maybe he has a bloodline of some kind." Spoke A. He knew how valuable bloodlines were, and sadly Kumo was lacking in numbers of bloodline users, as well as bloodlines in general.

"Hmmm maybe you are right. I will have him tested tomorrow, but for now say high to your little brother." Spoke the Sandaime Riakage as he gave his sons the death glare. They instantly got to doing what their father told them.

Bee started to rap, and play with the smiling kid, but A looked like he was to cool to be playing with a baby. E fixed that quickly with an iron claw to the face. After that A warmed up real quickly to the kid. A smiled at seeing how much fun having N around could already be, and wondered what kind of bloodline he could possibly have. After Bee, and A got done playing with N, he got up, and made a bottle of milk for N to drink. Many people would have never guessed the 'Immortal' as he was called could ever do something as warm hearted as feeding a baby. After that he had his maid clean him, as he said he would do many things for his children, but that was not one of them. After all of that was said and done the Riakage put the baby into an old crib he use to us for A, and turned out the light. Once he turned out the light he went to his own room and fell asleep.

(The next day)

Everyone was quite as they watched there Riakage walk down the street holding a baby wrapped in a Santa blanket. The baby had crystal blue eyes, golden spiked hair, and fair colored skin. The baby was smiling at everyone he saw, and his eyes were darting back and forth trying to get a good look at everyone he could. E was walking towards the shinobi hospital, but now he was wondering if he had just used the lighting body flicker technique to just rush him to the hospital so he would not have to deal with the constant looks from the villagers. The only reason he did not just use that was because the longer this took, the longer he would be able to stay out of his office. Once he got inside the hospital he was greeted by the head doctor, as was expected for the Riakage.

"Ah hello Riakage-sama. How may I help you today?" asked the head doctor. He was a thin man, with pail white skin, and a white lab coat that seemed to make him look even paler then he already was.

"I adopted a new son the other day, but when I got home I noticed he had these strange markings on his hands. I was curious as to whether or not it was some kind of new bloodline, or just a strange birth mark." Spoke E as he raised one of Naruto's hands and showed the doctor what he was talking about.

"Hmmm well let's take a look and see." Spoke the doctor. He drew a vial of blood from N, and surprised both of them when only his eyes started to water up, but he did not cry. He looked like he was trying to suppress the pain, but was not able to do it fully.

'Hmmm that's what I like to see. A tough kid, even at a young age, proving he is worthy of receiving my training' thought E as he smiled at N with that pirate looking face.

After a few minutes the doctor came back and used some kind of jutsu that made his hands glow green, and used it to examine the makings on N's hands. To his shock the markings seemed to absorb the green chakra into them, and they made N's hands glow green for a second.

"What happened?" demanded E as he looked at the doctor with those odd colored eyes.

"I am not sure, but somehow he was able to take the chakra from my technique, and use it himself. It must have somehow absorbed my chakra, and copied it somehow like the sharingan, but with key differences. Obviously it is not used by eye sight like the sharingan, so I can only figure when he absorbed the chakra he was able to copy the jutsu which is amazing. I am positive that it is a bloodline now, but we will need to do a few more tests to find out everything we can." Spoke the doctor, as he left the room that E, and N were waiting in.

"Well you are just full of surprises aren't you my boy." Spoke E with a grin on his face. He kept Naruto in the crook of his arm which made the boy look even smaller because of how big E's muscles were.

Thirty minutes later the doctor came back with a look of shock on his face. E was worried something might be wrong with Naruto, but did not let it show on his face. He let the doctor catch his breath before speaking.

"What is wrong?" asked E, as he examine the doctor. It was odd he didn't look worried just shocked, like something he had never expected to see just walked past him like it was normal.

"Sir we just learned the boy does have a blood line limit, but not just one, but two. He seems to have an ocular based bloodline as well as the body based on his hands." Spoke the doctor as he held his sides from the strenuous run, well strenuous for him at least.

E was instantly listening. The only other clan that could use two bloodlines and that was the Terumi clan. They could combine their fire, and water release to make boil release, and combine their fire, and earth release to make lava release. Both were powerful, but lava release could be used to make rubber based jutsu which basically made it two bloodlines in one. He could not wait to show off Naruto, and his two bloodlines to the world. That would raise N's, and Kumo's reputation all throughout the elemental nations.

"That is great. Do you know what elements are in his bloodlines?" asked E. He wondered which bloodline the boy had, and how he got it. His mother was apparently apart of the Uzumaki clan and they did not have a specific bloodline for say. The only three bloodlines he was aware of where the legendary dojutsu of the sage of six paths, the Uchiha clan's sharingan, and the Hyuga clan's Byakugan. The boy didn't have pail featureless eyes, so E figured that was out of the question, and he did not have the black soulless eyes common with the Uchiha clan. E was not about to even start to believe the boy had the sage's eyes either as that would just be far to mind blowing.

"Yes we were able to determine he has an ocular bloodline limit, but we are not sure which of the known ocular bloodlines it is. It is not the Byakugan, and it is not the sharingan. I know what you're thinking and no it is not the sage's eyes either. If I didn't know any better I would say a clan had been hidden somewhere and just now we have discovered one of their members. I doubt that theory though, so I am inclined to go with my second theory. I believe that this boy is the first person to ever have this particular dojutsu. It probably mutated from another dojutsu, probably the mother was interment with a member of a dojutsu clan in Konoha, or a descendent of one of the dojutsu clans was able to pass on a mutated version of a dojutsu and N here inherited it making it an entirely new dojutsu." Spoke the doctor. He could tell the Riakage was pleased. All of the ninja villages wanted a dojutsu clan, but they were all in Konoha. It made Konoha special in a way, and it greatly increased their strength. Now Kumo would have a dojutsu clan and with any luck would greatly bolster the power and status of Kumogakure.

"That is even better. Now Kumo will have its own dojutsu clan, and it will be even better than any of the dojutsu clans in Konoha. With his dojutsu he will probably even be able to use my 'Lighting Release: Lightning armor' even better than me, well with a lot of practice maybe" spoke E more to himself then to the doctor. "Alright thank you doc, now I know N will have too many advantages to fail, so he will not have any reason to complain. I do need you to set up a blood adoption ritual in one of the sealing rooms" spoke the Riakage as he looked at the doctor with serious eyes.

"I am glad I could help lord Riakage. I will go and inform the staff of your orders and have our best fuinjutsu users' start working on the blood adoption ritual seals right away" poke the doctor, as he bowed his head and left the room.

E looked down at N and saw his cute sleepy blue eyes half shut. E knew that the boy was fighting sleep as his curiosity seemed to always be going none stop. He looked up at E and smiled at him. E just knew he was going to a great ladies man, and that would be great for restoring the Uzumaki clan, and creating it inside of Kumogakure. Eventually the doctor came back and ushered E down to the basement of the hospital were a giant seal constructed, and an alter was placed in the center of it for N. E quickly placed N on the alter and watched as the fuinjutsu users started writing intricate seals all over Naruto's body. The boy laughed and giggled, as he thought it was a tickling game, but eventually the specialists finished and stepped away leaving the baby to giggle to him-self, before he was able to bring his laughter under control.

"Ok Riakage-sama the seal is done. All we need for you to do is place some of your blood on N's forehead, both of his hands, above his heart, on his stomach, and both of his feet. After that please step outside of the seal so we can begin the process of mixing bits and pieces of your DNA to N's" spoke on of the fuinjutsu users. E just assumed he was the man in charge of the other fuinjutsu users, but quickly forgot about them and did as he was asked.

It was hard to make him bleed, as his enemies knew that all too well. Some people would say he was a living personification of the old saying 'You can't squeeze water from a rock'. It was much the same for him. Almost nobody could make him bleed because his skin was like steel and his blood like iron. Almost no jutsu could harm him, and then you had to add the fact that when fighting he had his 'Lighting Armor' active so you would have to pierce that before even getting to him. The only way to really hurt him was with his own jutsu, but he was the only one who knew how to use it so that was pointless. He could harm himself though, but he had a better way than trying to cut his steel hard finger. E bit his tongue and cuffed his hands. He let the blood drip into his cuffed hands and when it was full started to dribbled it over the areas the fuinjutsu ninja had told him. When he was done Naruto looked like he was involved in a massacre and didn't have the decency to bath afterwards.

"Ok lord Riakage, please step back so we may begin" spoke one of the fuinjutsu ninja.

"Are there any risks in doing this" asked E as he eyed the fuinjutsu ninja. He didn't want to put his newborn son in harm's way just for something like a blood adoption ritual. He wanted his son to biologically be his, like his other sons yes, but he was not going to risk his life for something like that.

"If your positions were reversed then yes there would be. It would kill him if you were the one with the bloodlines and he wasn't as it is impossible to transfer bloodlines to other people. As he sits now though he will not be in any harm's way, but he may change physically slightly though as he will be gaining some of your DNA after all" spoke one of the fuinjutsu ninja with respect in his voice, but still there was a little lecturing in it as well. E just ignored that and nodded his head giving the ninja the ok.

The ninja started going through hand signs and when they were done, they slammed their hands onto the ground were individual smaller seals were and started to push chakra into the seals. The seals turned green, and the blood on Naruto started to seep into his body. What nobody was expecting was for N to start to move around, with a scrunched up face. After a few more second he started to cry with tears running down his face, and then he started to cry even louder. The fuinjutsu ninja looked confused, but then scared when they saw the worried and angry look in the Riakage's eyes.

"What is going on here? You said that there was no risks, so why is he in so much pain" roared the Riakage. He was worried about Naruto. He had not cried or whined once when the doctor took various samples of his blood for testing, but now he was doing both. The little brat was tough for a baby, but now he looked to be miserable. After a few seconds E was about to stop the whole thing when N let out a powerful whale unlike any he had before, and a golden aura formed around him with electricity jumping in all around them and water forming in midair. All of the ninja in the room knew what was coming next, and quickly exited the room. A large explosion could be heard from inside the room, but E knew the hospital would be completely fine as they had placed various seals to make sure nothing that happened down there would negatively affect the hospital. When the explosion was over E rushed back into the sealing room faster than any of the other ninja had ever seen him move, and started to check on his new son, but was surprised to see twenty golden chain coming out of N's skin completely lodged in stone that should only be able to be destroyed by bijuu. He quickly put his questions in the back of his mind and started to do what was best for N at the moment.

"MEDIC! GET IN HERE" roared the Riakage. Instantly medic nin rushed into the room and started to check on Naruto. E noticed they seemed to be having a hard time, and decided to ask a few questions.

"What is taking so long" demanded E, as he looked at the medic nin crowded around his son. He quickly sent up a silent prayer asking the gods to let his son be alright.

"We are not sure. We can't even scratch his skin to take a blood sample, and he keeps absorbing all of our medical chakra" spoke one of the doctors as he continued to try to examine N. N would have none of that and absorbed it instantly. N saw his dad and raised his arms at him with tears in his eyes. E saw this and quickly moved the doctors out of his way and picked N up. N instantly smiled and stopped messing up the medical nin's examining jutsu.

"He was just scared is all" spoke one of the doctors. He could not blame the boy honestly. Whatever just happened was obviously painful, and N no doubt was scared without his father looking after him. Fifteen minutes later E was in a patient's room waiting on his sons to get out of the room were the doctors were examining him, and he was far from happy. When a doctor came in with N he knew he had better answer the Riakage's questions as fast as he could when asked. He quickly handed N to the Riakage, and prepared himself for a verbal, and maybe even physical, lashing.

"What happened" demanded E, as he started down at the doctor. There was sparks of electricity jumping up and around his body, which was a sign that the Riakage was only just barely being able to keep his cool.

"First off Riakage-sama we would like to say that the blood adoption ritual was a success, and that we were able to discover why N here had such a negative reaction to the blood adoption ritual. It seems that the boy had a naturally powerful water release affinity hot wired into his DNA, but when you're DNA, which contains a powerful lightning release affinity, was added to the mix they kind of fought each other over dominance I guess you could say. It seems that neither one was able to take the title for N's one and only natural affinity, so they for lack of better words shared. We discovered that the golden aura and the golden chakra chains that N was somehow able to create are actually known to have existed in another person. A woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki was known to use them and in the past Kumo tried to kidnap her to try and gain these abilities for ourselves because they were supposedly strong enough to even restrain bijuu which would be useful when the eight and two tails went on rampages. We don't know how the boy got the abilities, maybe he is a relative or even her son, but what we do know is that the gene for the bloodline is recessive but when we did the blood adoption ritual your powerful blood was able to awaken the bloodline in the boy and change it so it is a hyper dominate bloodline. Congratulations are in order as Naruto is now the only person in recorded history with three bloodlines. The other reason he had such a negative reaction, and caused the doctors so much difficulty gaining blood samples from him is that his body went through some major changes. Honestly we do not know how he survived such an ordeal, but we are thankful that he did. His body is now much more like yours sir. His skin is hard like steel, and is built for power and speed. His chakra reserves are extremely high for someone his age, and we believe they were already very high even before the blood adoption ritual. His chakra is odd to say the least. We won't be able to examine it any further because every time we do he absorbs our chakra and gives us the evil eye. We are sorry for frightening you lord Riakage, but please note that we are not able to predict everything" spoke the medical ninja. He did notice the look of amazement on the Riakage's face, and hoped that it kept him and his staff from being killed by an angry kage.

'Three bloodlines and he has a body like mine. N my boy you are very lucky, and I promise to take care of you, and make you the strongest ninja I possible can' thought the Riakage. He nodded to the doctor before using a 'Lighting Style: Body Flicker Technique' to leave the hospital. When he came out of his body flicker he was in his office. He placed N on his lap, and yelled for his assistant. When she came in she noticed Naruto, and quickly ran over to him and started playing with the adorable little guy, much to N's happiness and E's annoyance.

"Hello Riakage-sama, who is this little guy" cooed the secretary, as she played with little N who smiled and coed at the lady.

"His name is N, and he is my newest son. I want you to bring the papers on forming a new clan, so I can get little N hear signed up." Spoke the Riakage as he grinned that pirate grin and the secretary just knew the riakage was in good spirits for some reason.

"Why would you want to do that?" asked the secretary, as she tilted her head to the side, and put her index finger to her chin in a thinking pose.

"He has three new bloodlines, and I want to sign him up now, instead of later. That way he will have time to get use to the idea of recreating the Uzumaki clan, and also the 'requirements' that come with it." Spoke E with a grin on his face.

The secretary knew instantly what those 'requirements' were, and she could not help feel the Riakage was being a pervert, but she could not do anything as she could not prove it. Fifteen minutes later the Riakage was finished signing the papers, and was giving them back to his assistant to have them filed.

"There now the Uzumaki clan is a part of Kumogakure. N will have to take on at least five wives to restart his clan, but I am sure he will be fine with that." Spoke E, as he grinned.

(Four years later)

Standing in front of all of the people in Kumo was A, Bee, N, and E. E took off his Riakage hat, and handed it to A, who put it on with pride, happiness, and a slight bit of smugness.

"I, the Third Riakage, now appoint A as the fourth Riakage." Shouted E, as A put on the Riakage hat. After that the crowd went wild with people cheering. A looked happy, but E looked thrilled. A thought it was because he was proud of him, but Bee and N knew it was just because he would not have to do anymore paperwork.

(Two years later)

For the last two years E had been training to get back in shape thanks to all of the years cooped up in that office. After two years of constant training E was without a doubt the strongest ninja in Lightning Country. He was also starting to teach N how to be a strong ninja starting on his fifth birthday as well.

N loved going to see his father train. He was so strong, and it was like he never got hurt. N was proud to have his father's natural durability. It made surviving his father's crazy training routine a lot easier, although even with it the training was still killer.

His dad had started teaching him how to be a ninja when he turned five years old one year, and month ago. He said that he needed to work on his tiajutsu and kenjutsu stances, as well as his chakra control. E was amazed at how fast N seemed to learn, and was pleased when N was able to master the leaf balancing exercise in three weeks, the tree walking exercise in one week, and the water walking technique in one week. He was teaching him a tiajutsu style that relied on speed, power, and quick reflexes. A kenjutsu style was being taught to him, but to a lesser extent as his father almost never used a weapon. Naruto did have to master throwing weapons though. His father was adamant about him truly mastering the art of throwing weapons, and had Naruto train everyday like it was going out of style to never miss a target with kunai, shuriken, and even senbon, as his father constantly told him were the best places to hit were, which made finding the eight kill spots much easier for Naruto.

(With N)

N was walking through the village receiving the usual praise and what not from the villagers. He was on his way to the playground to see if he could find a friend. His brothers were great to hang out with, but they were much older than he was, and he wanted some friends his own age.

When N got to the playground four boys about his age were surrounding this one girl and were making fun of her. He could tell that what they were going was wrong, and he hated bulling, so he decided to act.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" shouted N. Instantly the four boys turned around and looked at him.

"What did you say shorty?" asked the oldest boy, who N guessed was their leader.

"I want to know what you are doing to that girl. It is not nice to bully people, and I will not stand for It" shouted N as he gave the bullies a hard look.

"Oh looky here, It appears the red head has a little boyfriend" spoke one of the boys. N had the decency to blush instantly, as did the girl.

"Shut up! We are not like that, I don't even know her, but that does not mean I am just going to sit here and let you jerks mess with her like that." Spoke N, as he stepped up showing he was not scared of the older boys.

What nobody knew was Killer Bee, A, Darui, and E were sitting in a tree watching everything that was going on. They were happy to see N stick up for that defenseless girl, and E was even happier when he saw how Naruto was not scared of those boys, even though they were older, larger, and more in number.

"Why are we even talking to this brat? Let's beat him up, and then head over to my house for something to eat." Spoke another boy, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Instantly all four boys charged N intent on beating them up. N was not scared of the older boys. He was used to fighting his father when they spared, and the man never held back on the killer intent, so N would get used to it, so Naruto was damn near fearless unless fighting someone close to his father's level. N quickly got into his fighting stance and readied himself for the incoming fight.

The first boy threw a right hook at N, but N quickly ducked underneath it, and punched the boy in the gut dropping him to his knees. The next boy went to tackle him, but N was able to side step out of the way. Another boy tried to punch N like the first, but this one got a punch to the face. N did not see the last boy coming up behind him, and was tackled to the ground. N was not going to go out like that so he head butted the boy when he tried to get up after tackling him. N rolled the boy off of him, and then pinned him to the ground. He placed his knees on the boy's arms, and started to punch the boy in the face. That was when N got punched in the back of the head, knocking him on the ground. N almost didn't feel a thing, but then he felt the pressure of someone sitting on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the last boy about to deliver a punch to the face. N gritted his teeth when the punch connected, but was far from any kind of pain. He waited, and when the boy went to punch him again he head butted the boy's fist, and heard a cracking sound. The boy screamed out in pain, but N delivered a powerful punch to his face knocking him out instantly. Once all of the bullies were down for the count, N got up, and looked over to see the girl with wide eyes, and a shocked expression on her face. After a moment she came out of her daze, and ran up to him.

"Are you ok? That boy punched you in the head. Do you need help with anything?" asked the red head girl as she fretted over Naruto like a worried mother.

"Hahaha I am fine, thanks for asking. I am glad you're ok as well, miss…." N trailed off as he eyed the red head girl.

Getting the picture the girl responded. "I am Karui, and thank you for helping me." Spoke Karui. She was amazed that N was able to defeat four boys who had so many obvious advantages over him, and yet he did so like he was used to it.

"It was cool. I enjoyed helping out a pretty girl such as you. My name is N Uzumaki; it is a pleasure to meet you." Spoke N. He did not see the blush on Karui's face, which make her happy.

(Up in the trees)

"It looks like little N didn't need our help after all." Spoke A as he smiled at the sight of his newest brother beating the crap out of older and more numerous opponents.

"Of course, I am the one who has been training him." Spoke E with pride in his voice. He was going to up Naruto's training and make sure that he was even stronger than he was in his prime even without his bloodlines.

"It looks like little N has got his first girl friend." joked Bee, as A and E nodded their heads. In his head the eight tails was looking at Naruto and he could feel something familiar about the boy, but he could not put his finger on it. It was familiar, yet not, he would have to ponder it later.


	2. Chapter 2

(N Uzumaki Chapter 2)

N was happy he finally made a friend that was not one of his brothers or his dad. With Karui things were just different. She was a tomb boy, or at least that was what his brother Killer Bee told him. When he asked him what it meant, his brother told him that it was when a girl acted more like a guy, than a girl. N did not understand why Karui would do that, but it was her life so who was he to judge what she did with it.

N and Karui would often times meet up at the park and play around. At first they argued a lot about what was more fun the monkey bars or that thing that you got on and spun around a lot. Eventually N won because Karui got sick on the spinning thing and threw up. She had not been on it ever since. They did all of the things kids did, eat ice cream, play at the park, and N even started to teach her the leaf balancing exercises. He was jealous that she was able to learn it in two weeks when it took him three, but when he told his dad E just said that it took him longer because his chakra reserves where much larger.

N was not a ninja or a teacher so he didn't think he should be the one teaching Karui. That was when he got an amazing idea. Why not ask his dad to teach Karui as well? It would be a lot more fun that way, and Karui would be able to learn a lot quicker that if she waited to go through the academy. His father E told him that the Kumo academy was the best in the elemental nations and the Konoha and Kiri's where the worst. Konoha's was the worst apparently because the only thing they taught the students was the leaf floating exercise, three D ranked jutsu, an academy tiajutsu style, and the rest was apparently history and stuff. N could not understand why Konoha would focus so much on history instead of actual ninja training. His dad told him it was because the Sandaime Hokage had let the civilian council get too much power and they dropped the standards so that their children could pass easier. N thought it was stupid, but his dad said it was politics so yea it was stupid. E also explained to N that the reason Kiri's academy was so terrible was because the students were paired up against their best friends and forced to fight to the death for a graduation ceremony. N was horrified, but it would explain why Kiri was going through a civil war right now.

"Come on dad why not" asked N, as he begged his dad to teach Karui how to be a ninja with him.

"Because I only train my own children, Darui was an exception as I needed a tag team partner, but your little friend Karui is not" spoke E, as he once again denied to teach the boys friend how to be a ninja. The boy was beyond lucky that he himself was teaching him, but he could also understand wanting to spend more time with your best friend, but then an idea came to him. "I might not be willing to teach your friend, but I know a lazy bastard who never seems to do anything. I will have him teach your friend, but you need to leave, as your brother and I am trying to solve a major problem Kumo is facing" spoke E as he waved his hand at N in a dismissive way, and looked back at N's older brother A.

"What is the problem" asked N, as he tried to climb over his father's overly muscular body to see over his shoulder. He saw a map of fire country with various locations listed and marked, but what surprised N the most was that it had Konoha on it. A map of Konoha was extremely hard to get because no ninja village was stupid enough to just display their village, and give other villages the chance to form an attack plan using their village's gaps as a way to exploit them.

"We are trying to devise a way of getting new bloodlines in Kumo, and we can't think if you are keep bothering us N" spoke A, as he looked like he already hated his job, which was not hard to believe. He hadn't seen N very much in the past couple of months and missed the little guy, but with him being Riakage and N always playing with his new friend there really wasn't time to just hang out like the old days. Bee was the most upset about this, and often made up bad raps about being sad, and about his little bro choosing to hang with some hoe. Damn now he was rapping even in his head.

"Why don't you try and recruit some of the bloodline users that are being persecuted in Kiri? I am sure they would love to go somewhere their bloodlines can be appreciated and not hated" spoke N, as he looked at the two muscular giants with those big blue innocent eyes. He honestly knew that they had not thought of this, but couldn't for the life of him figure out why. It was like the answer to their prayers, and any other village that wanted more bloodline users in their villages. Just rescue the ones that hate being where they were, and they will gladly join you.

E and A looked like they had been hit by a mountain, as that was about the only thing that could make them looked dazed. They were absolutely shocked that N, the six year old had come up with a plan that was much better then the one they had been thinking about which involved kidnapping, something neither of them where very proud they were thinking about.

"N that is a brilliant idea! We will have a few teams of BOLT ninja go to Kiri as soon as possible and try and have them recruit as many bloodline users as possible" spoke A, as he began writing down orders for his ninja. E looked at his sons with pride in his eyes, and winked at N for his great idea.

"It looks like we owe you big time for helping us with that little dilemma N. I will have Darui meet up with your friend Karui ASAP so that he can begin teaching her everything that he knows, except the secrets to my black lightning" spoke E as he grabbed Naruto, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Cool, so when will you start teaching me how to use lighting" asked N as he tried to get comfortable in the embarrassing position his dad had him in. he didn't complain because annoying his dad before training was damn near suicidal.

"We can start right now, as my schedule just cleared up thanks to you" spoke E, as he and N used a lightning body flick to get out of A's new office. When they came out of the body flicker technique they were in their normal training spot. The training spot was at the base of a mountain that had water surrounding it, and small areas where trees grew, and at the top of the mountain was a temple, although it wasn't very large.

"Alright we just got done mastering how to water walk, and now we will begin the long and difficult road of mastering an element" spoke E, as he began to approach N. All N could do was hope for the best, and expect the worst, because knowing his dad it was going to be a very long road indeed.

(3 years later)

For three years N's father E trained him into the ground. He had N master his lightning release first, and then had Darui teach him how to master water release second. Both E and Darui were amazed that N was able to master both lightning and water release in one year, so they ordered N to experiment with his bloodlines.

His favorite bloodline by far was his dojutsu, so decided to name it Akame, which meant 'Red Eyes', because his eyes glowed red when he used them. He loved his dojutsu because of all the amazing things it let him do. It let him cast irresistible genjutsu, see life force which interested his father and the medical nin, he could also use his dojutsu to manipulate his own life force to heal himself, or others which greatly surprised all of the medical ninja in the village, penetrative vision, he made a note to self to apply seals to all of the places women got naked so his future descendants didn't become raging perverts, see and hear things at long distances, it also let him locate and track others by sensing chakra, picking up chakra from long distances, and noticing changes in individuals chakra, and it also allows him to see how many people are present. It also gave his vision heightened perception, analytical powers, and allowed him to memorize and record anything he saw. His dad said that his last few ability was a lot like the sharingan, and even speculated with enough training that he would be able to copy things just like the sharingan. He also noticed that he could predict an enemy's moves using his heightened perception and analytical powers to predict an enemy's movements with easy, and/or watch their life force to predict their movements even before they actually moved. It was very amazing and N practiced using and mastering his dojutsu every day, so that it would not through him off in actual combat.

Elemental training was far from the only thing he learned over those three years though. His father was merciless when training him in tiajutsu. He was to learn his father's signature tiajutsu style, and that meant N had to get a lot stronger, had to improve his reflexes, and get a whole lot faster. His father helped him with this by strapping weights to his arms and legs that resembled the one on A's arms, and chasing him around throwing lightning empowered kunai at him. This increased the boys speed, strength, and reflexes which were exactly what E was trying to make N do, though N wondered if it was some kind of child abuse.

Because he supposed to be an Uzumaki N was forced to learn fuinjutsu. He had to admit it was not nearly as bad as he had heard; in fact it was relatively easy. N was happy he was able to make his father smile like that after he found out he was such a natural with fuinjutsu, but still did not find it as exciting as elemental ninjutsu. He often times found himself improving basic seals he found around the village, and altering them to either do something else or to do what they did better. He also enjoyed using seals to mess with people, but he only did it when he knew he would get away with it.

N was disappointed when he learned he had almost no skill for genjutsu as his chakra reserves where too large to get the control needed to make complex genjutsu, but when he started experimenting with his dojutsu he realized that he would easily be able to become a genjutsu master using his dojutsu. It could create irresistible genjutsu that nobody could see through, and N loved using on his brothers. He would use it on A so that it seemed like no matter how many stacks of paper he finished two more would just take its place. He called it the 'Demonic Kage Killer Illusion', and it was hilarious to see how his brother reacted when he found out about it, although painful for N. N used his irresistible genjutsu on his brother Killer Bee to make people shout out "rap is dead" every time he looked at them. He actually cried like a big baby, and N got a tongue lashing from Bee when he found out, but a sobbing thank you from the eight tails.

His part time sensei Darui told him when he got older he would teach him kenjutsu, but he already had his hands full teaching it to Karui who loved to train almost as much as N did. N was not disappointed when Darui told him he would have to wait to learn kenjutsu, because he already had so much on his plate as it was, and he was happy Darui was not willing to drop his student just because some other more famous or whatever person asked him to train them.

The thing N loved almost as much as his dojutsu was his Dark release as he called it. It allowed him to absorb chakra through the markings on his hand. It was also one of the reasons he already knew so many jutsu, and could make his own variations. When he absorbed Darui's "Lighting Ball Jutsu" using his Dark release, he was instantly able to make a couple of variations. Darui was so surprised when N created a lightning jutsu on the spot. Naruto instantly used the "Lightning Arrow Jutsu" that he invented after he absorbed Darui's "Lightning Ball Jutsu" so quickly that Darui almost did not have time to get out of the way. He was glad Darui was able to get out of the way, because that jutsu easily destroyed a boulder six times wider than he was tall, and eight times higher that he was tall. Darui said it was easily a B ranked technique and congratulated N on it. A, Bee, and E were both shocked when they found out, and went off using various jutsu they knew to let Naruto learn them. N ended up inventing hundreds of new jutsu, but was told to keep them a secret for his clan so that they would have an advantage in battle.

The thing N was most proud of though was when his father E told him that he would start teaching him the secrets to the "Lightning Release: Lighting Armor Technique" which was a secret technique that E had invented in his youth to increase his already monstrous skills. N could not use it yet, but he had a feeling that given a year or two he would be able to, and could not wait to start flying around at high speeds like his brothers and dad could. His dad had also told him that he would be teaching him the secrets of his "Black Lighting", and that made N almost have a joy induced heart attack. His dad just laughed at his reaction, but N was determined to learn and master his father's black lighting.

N was not the only one who was improving though. Under Darui's supervision Karui was becoming much stronger. He had already taught her all the stances for the cloud kenjutsu style that he used, and had also taught her how to use lightning release. N figured he would teacher her water release eventually as it was the only other element that he knew, beside storm release but since Karui could not use Darui's clan's bloodline he would not be teaching her that. He had taught he a little bit of medical ninjutsu, some genjutsu, how to get out of genjutsu, and a few other things as well. She was very strong for a girl her age. She was tough, but N figured that was because of her tom boy life style, so Darui taught he the raising cloud tiajutsu style. She was very good at it, and learned it very quickly. She was way better than him in kenjutsu, medical ninjutsu, and a few other smaller branches of the ninja arts, but everything else was N's domain, and he kept it on lock.

N and Karui would often spar together. She found his Chakra Manipulation or Chakra Chain bloodline to be awesome, but forbid him from using it on her, as she doubted she would be able to dodge or even live through something like that. Naruto loved fighting with Karui as it was a relief to fight someone who was not part freaking monster. She was strong, fast, very agile, and even better with a blade. She often times would use two swords, and that always made their fights more interesting.

N also made a few new friends over the years. He met a girl named Haku who was a part of the Yuki clan that was escaping Kiri because of the bloodline purges. She was very sad, and it took N a while to get her to open up to him. He felt bad for her when he found out that her father had to try kill her and her mother for having a bloodline and that they were only saved because a squad of BOLT ninja were in the area and heard the group of Kiri civilians talking about killing a bloodline monster. She and her mother were reunited with the rest of their clan after the BOLT nin had rescued them. (In this fanfic there is still a good number of the Yuki clan as I just hate the idea of a bloodline going extinct). After she opened up to him they quickly became fast friends. Haku had to train a lot just like N did, because the Yuki clan wanted to show all of Kumo how thankful they were for rescuing them, and how great of an asset they were, but N and Haku always found time to play together.

Another friend N made was from Kiri as well. His name was Kimimaro Kaguya and he was the last living member of the Kaguya clan. He had their bloodline, which was amazing if you asked N, but nobody else in Kiri had thought so. He had even told N about how he and his clan had tried to over through the Kiri government in one crazed induce attack, but were all attacked and killed except for him. He also told N that it was his brother Killer Bee that had found and rescued him, but oddly enough he had to scare off some pail skinned man who was in the same area. He told N about the battle they had had, and about how easily his brother had defeated the snake ninja, but the snake ninja had been able to escape unfortunately. N later found out from his dad that the snake ninja was named Orochimaru, and that he was an S ranked nuke nin from Konoha, and if he ever met the man, to run as he was very bad news. N truly felt bad for Kimimaro for the things he had to go through, and was determined to make him feel wanted. Kimimaro was a good kid in N's opinion, so N took to showing him around, and eventually he and Kimimaro became friends. Kimimaro and Haku also became friends as the both felt a brother/sister connection after telling each other of the experiences they went through in Kiri.

N made three other friends who were born in Kumo as well. He met a guy named Omoi, who always thought of the worst case scenarios, but was fun to be around, a light blonde haired girl named Samui who judged everything by how cool things were, and Yugito, a dark blonde haired girl who was also a jinchuriki like his brother, but she held the two tailed monster cat and his brother held the eight tailed octo-bull. N found them to be a funny bunch, and spent almost all of his free time hanging out with his friends, or his brothers. He spent almost all day with his dad training so there was no need to spend extra time with him.

He found out Omoi and Samui both had ninja parents so they were already receiving ninja training. N was sure that whoever their parents where they were strong as both Samui and Omoi were both far beyond their age group. Darui was kind enough to take on Kimimaro as a student as the boy was the last of his clan and had nobody to train him. He had all of his clan's scrolls so learning their fighting style or how to use his bloodline was no problem, but still nothing can replace a real teacher who actually knows what he/she are doing, as that is one of the best ways to learn and get stronger. His brother had taken Yugito on as a student to teach her how to deal with being a jinchuriki, how to master her powers, and things like that, but he also taught her things that normal shinobi should know to make her strong without relying on her tailed best partner for help.

For the next three years N, Haku, Kimimaro, Omoi, Samui, Yugito and Karui trained every day, and continued to get stronger until the day came where they would graduate the academy and become official ninja of the hidden cloud village. They often wondered who they would be teamed up with, and sometimes the girls fought over who would be on N's team, although they made sure he never found out about this because they were far too shy to tell him.

'Knock knock knock' "N wake your lazy arse up, or you won't make it in time to take your ninja examination, and if you miss it I am not going to pull any strings to get you in anyways. So if you don't want to wait another year to become ninja I suggest you WAKE UP" shouted N's father E from the other side of the boy's door. He was really annoyed sometimes when his son acted like Darui, and feared that he would become lazy like the shaggy haired jonin, but figured it was better than a rapping fool like Bee.

"I am coming, I'm coming I just had a long night training" spoke N, as he got out of bed and yawned. After removing the sleep from his eyes he stood up and walked like a zombie to his personal bathroom. In there he would take a quick shower, brush his teeth, and get dressed.

N now wore a typical attire consisting of Kumogakure's distinctive, single-strap flak jacket, with a mesh under shirt, but no other clothing underneath, a thick black rope tied around his waist; with this he also wore a black pair of BOLT style pants with lots of pockets used to hold his ninja equipment and hid stuff he wasn't supposed to have from his dad and brothers. He now wore bandages on his forearms that hid seals that N kept all of his hand held ninja equipment in like kunai, shuriken, senbon, poisons, antidotes, and various other things. All in all he resembled his dad in a lot of ways, and by the end of the day he would look even more like his dad when he would get his Kumo forehead protector.

"Wow looking good there N" spoke E, as he looked at the much smaller than him-self, yet similar looking kid that was his son. His son had really surprised him when he trained. He figured he would have to beat the boy over the head to make him listen and train like his second son Killer Bee, or have to give him a swift kick in the ass to make him train in something that was not pumping iron to make your arms freakishly large like his first son A. N actually seemed to enjoy training, and didn't slack off like the other two idiots he called his sons. He was always willing to train, learn whatever it was that he asked, and never whined about anything like Bee, or asked stupid questions like "How is this important to me" like his first son A, right before he would us whatever skill he was trying to teach him to knock him all the way across Kumo for annoying him. N just seemed to like training, and getting stronger, and was always upbeat about everything, except boring stuff like history and such. He, on more than one occasion, had to go capture his illusive son when he would put his class room under genjutsu because it was boring him, and go run off to do whatever it was that he wanted. He sighed, but was happy N was in his, and the rest of his family's life.

"Thanks pops. I got these clothes to match yours kind of, but put my own twist on it to make it cooler" spoke N, as he gave his dad the peace sigh, grabbed some toast off of the counter and put it in his mouth, before taking off at break neck speeds towards the academy hoping that he was not late.

"That boy has already made me so proud, and I just know he will make me even prouder. Hey wait, what did he mean when he said he changed my outfit to look cooler? I am the coolest, strongest, and fastest man in Kumo" shouted E as he destroyed his front door. He looked at the damage wit annoyance, but shrugged and figured he would just have A fill out the paperwork for him. Up in the Riakage tower a lone tear ran down A's face. He looked shocked, but then sensed his greatest enemy come through the door. There in his assistant's hands was a giant stack of papers. A wanted to cry and curse E for giving him this job at the same time. Back with E, the man smiled for some reason, and just knew he son was miserable which made him laugh.

(Back With N)

N raced across the roof tops of Kumogakure as he made his way towards the academy. He knew he would be cutting it close as he had added more weight to his arm, leg, and belt weights the other day, and it was seriously slowing him down, but he persevered and pushed chakra into his legs to make him go faster. Eventually he made it to the academy, but he knew he would not make it in time the conventional way, so he did something that his brother was going to throttle him for. He jumped of the roof that he was currently running on, into the air, and right through the window on the second floor causing pandemonium to erupt in the class room.

(Before N smashed through the window)

"Hey Kimimaro how are you doing" asked Karui as she eyed one of her friends enter the class room. They had been friends for a long time, as he was friends with N, so naturally they became friends, but still she just didn't feel the same about him as she did about N. She wished she could tell him about how she felt, but was just too shy to do it. Every time she tried she started to stutter uncontrollably, and then N would do something incredibly nice for her, and that would cause her mind to just go to autopilot as completely forget about telling him about her feelings. It was embarrassing, and she wished it were easier, but even now she got butterflies in her stomach just thinking about her and N becoming an item.

"Hello Karui how is everything" asked Kimimaro in a kind and friendly voice, and waved to all of his and N's friends, and watched as they waved back. He knew about the girls liking N, and knew that N knew, but wanted everyone to be more focused on their shinobi career instead of their love lives. He knew N liked the girls, but he did not want to distract them, and cause them to die because they were not strong enough because of him.

"I have been pretty good, have you seen N" asked Karui. Instantly Haku, Samui, and Yugito perked up at the sound of N's incredibly short name. They weren't like those fan girls that hung all over N and Kimimaro simply because they were the last of their clans, or because they were rich, but because they genuinely had feelings for him.

Samui though he was incredibly cool because he always came to her rescue, although he didn't need to, and would chase away anyone who would make fun of her for her quickly developing chest area. It also helped that he never peeped, or like some people openly stared at her chest. He just said that it was a part of who she was, and that he thought she was incredibly cool regardless of how big her breast got. This made her blush because ever since she started to develop people had been acting differently around her, but N remained steadfast, and was always there for her.

Haku thought N was probably the kindest, handsome, and fun person she had ever been around. He was always there to make her feel better or more welcome when they had first moved into the village, and he was always willing to help her or anyone out so long as it was a good endeavor, or a practical joke. He took her out to eat sometimes and always pulled out the chair for her like a gentleman should, and of course he always paid the bill as in his words "Being with you is its own rewards so I am more than happy to pay for the food". He was the one for her, but her shyness was still keeping her back.

Yugito liked N because he was there for her. When she became the jinchuriki of the two tailed demon cat she was scared. She was scared that other people would treat her badly or that she might die from the two tails trying to break out of her body. N had been the one to tell her it was alright, to take her out for ice cream and show her that the village and its people would treat her the same if not even better, and it was N who stole her heart with all of his kind words, but unfortunately her mentally challenged rapping sensei just loved to poke fun at her for her little crush as he called it.

"No I haven't" spoke Kimimaro, but before he could continue Omoi started going off the deep end again about the worst case scenario, which made Kimimaro sigh as it seemed to happen every single day. He hoped he was not pared up with the guy because even though they were friends he was still annoying some times.

"Oh no! What if he was abducted by leaf shinobi in the night? The Third Riakage will freak out and charge Konoha all on his own, and without a doubt lay siege to most of the village before falling in battle. If that happens then the fourth shinobi war will break out, and I will have to watch as all my friends die around me, but I will be strong an carry out their dreams, but what if nobody surrenders and everyone on the planet dies except for me" spoke Omio right before he was dropped like a sack of rocks courtesy of Karui's killing elbow.

"Omio stop going overboard. I am sure N will be here any second now" spoke Karui, but the shake in her voice spoke of how worried she was about him. Just then the chunin instructors walked in and began getting ready for the exam.

"Ok I am about to pass" but that was all the chunin got out before a ball of blonde smashed through the wall sized window that allowed the class to see much of the beautiful scenery that was Kumogakure. When the ball stood up it revealed itself to be N Uzumaki.

"N, what do you think you were doing" demanded one of the chunin as he stopped clutching his heart. N figured he might of accidently frightened the man a little too much.

"Sorry sir, but I was up all night training, and when my alarm clock went off I guess I smashed it. Long story short I was running late and I knew I wouldn't make to the class the conventional way so I ran across the roof tops, jumped off of the closest on, and came hurdling into here through the window.

"And what do you think we are going to do about the window that you broke" demanded the chunin as he looked less scared now and more annoyed.

"I don't know, send a form to my brother and let him sort it out" suggested N but smirked on the inside at the distress and anger his brother would go through when he found out about this.

Inside of the Riakage's tower A felt a shiver run up his back and for some strange reason wanted to kill his little brother N for some reason.

"Sigh, just go sit down and get ready" spoke the chunin as he started handing out the test.

The test was different from the one in Konoha. It asked questions on things like what if this and this happened in the field and you only had this much food what do you do, and other real ninja based questions. After the test they followed the chunin out into the field for the tiajutsu section of the test. While they walked N and the rest of his friends talked.

"You cut it offaly close there don't you think" asked Kimimaro as he walked beside N.

"Maybe just a little" joked N as he smiled at Kimimaro.

"That wasn't cool making us worry like that" spoke Samui as she looked over at N with a frown on her beautiful face.

"Oh come on it was not like I planned for it to happen, and I am the one who will have to deal with A latter" spoke a more depressed N. Samui quietly giggled to herself, but quickly fixed herself back to her ice queen exterior.

"I am just happy you made it N" spoke Haku as she walked to N's left. She was shocked when N brought her into a deep hug, and blushed profusely.

"Ahh, thank you Haku-chan for caring for me, unlike that means old Samui" joked N as he grinned when he saw the looks of shock and jealousy in the girls faces and eyes.

"It was nothing" whispered Haku in a stuttering quiet voice, but she did smile when she saw all of the looks of jealousy from the other girls.

They made their way over to a flat piece of earth with soft soil on top, and a ring around it for tiajutsu spars. Everyone was paired up with someone. Yugito and Samui stared each other down, Karui and Haku eyed each other with sharp looks in their eyes, N and Kimimaro looked ready for a good fight, but Omio looked at his opponent with boredom. When they fought N and his friends were easily the best, and nobody missed the epic fight between Kimimaro and N. Both of them got a perfect for tiajutsu easily.

The next test was how well they could through kunai, shuriken, senbon, and they would get extra credit for how well they could wield an extra weapon.

Karui did great with the throwing portion, but got the highest score when it came to wielding weapons, followed closely by Samui and Omio. Haku and N got the highest possible scores with throwing weapons and were only bested by their friends when wielding a weapon. Kimimaro and Yugito were somewhere in between their friends when he scored.

After that they had to show that they could walk up and down trees for an extended period of time without falling off or they would lose points. N and his friends all did that with ease as they could already do the water walking exercise like it was second nature already.

Resisting and applying genjutsu was next. N easily broke out of the genjutsu he was in when it was placed on him, but had to use his Akame to apply genjutsu. Because his genjutsu flawless and irresistible he got the highest score possible, followed by Haku, then Samui, then Yugito, followed by Karui, and then Omio, and last but certainly not least Kimimaro.

Finally they had to show that they had learned at least one element, and could use at least a C ranked jutsu with it. N used his favorite lightning release technique called 'False Darkness' on the dummy to turn it to ash. Kimimaro used the 'Flying Swallow Technique" and channeled it through his bones to increase their power. He was the only person with a natural affinity for wind release, but he was happy for it as it gave him diversity and it worked great with his bloodline. Samui use the 'Lighting Beast Running Technique' for her turn. Karui use the 'Lighting Release: Chakra Flow Technique' and channeled lightning chakra into her sword. Omio was able to use the "Lighting Ball Jutsu" for his technique, and Yugito used the "Fire Style: Mouse Hairball Jutsu" for her turn. She was the only person to use fire release as her base element. They all passed with flying colors, and given individual tests on extra courses they may have taken.

Haku took a test to become a medical ninja as she preferred to heal instead of fight. N took a test on fuinjutsu, and became a fuinjutsu ninja as a side title, and he also took a test on barrier ninjutsu, making him a barrier ninja as well.

After it wall all said and done they were all adorning their new Kumo forehead protectors. N put his on his forehead, which was black, and liked how it made his bangs fall over his face and frame it, and was surprised when the same worked for Haku, whose forehead protector was dark blue, as well. Omoi, Yugito, and Karui placed their forehead protectors on their foreheads as well, but Karui had hers put on a bandana that she wore on her head. Omoi and Yugito's forehead protectors were black while Karui's bandana was white. Samui didn't wear hers, but Kimimaro did. Kimimaro wore his around his waist like a belt, and his forehead protector was a dull grey. The guy really needed more cheerful colors.

"Looking good everyone" spoke N as he looked at his friends. The girls blushed, but the boys nodded their heads, but in guy talk that meant 'you to'.

"So do you N" spoke Haku through her blush.

"Really? That's great now we are officially Kumo ninja" shouted N with joy as his friends agreed with him.

What adventures will our hero face as he now must put his life on the line for Kumogakure?


End file.
